


Daffy Dialogues - Is It Valentine's Day?

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Supernatural", Anal Fisting, Darla the "Festering Fancy Girl", F/M, Prostate Health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Is It Valentine's Day?




End file.
